Who killed Cock Robin?
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Porque era muy fácil olvidar sus pesadillas cuando los labios del mayor le hacían cosquillas en el pelo al susurrarle aquellas nanas tranquilizadoramente…Y andaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no oyó los golpes. Pero Arthur sí lo hizo.


Título: _Who killed Cock Robin?_

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Notas: No suelo poner notas, pero creí que esta vez era necesario. La criatura de la que hable existe en la mitología de Inglaterra. Es el Bogeyman. El "hombre del saco" modificado ligeramente. Pensad en un Boggart de Harry Potter *ríe* ahí está la pista.

* * *

_Who killed Cock Robin?_

_I, said the Sparrow, with my bow and arrow, I killed Cock Robin._

Arthur cerró el libro y besó la frente de Matthew con dulzura antes de arroparle con suavidad.

Había pasado las tres últimas horas contándoles cuentos, a él y a Alfred, antes de lograr que los pequeños se tranquilizasen y acabasen dormidos. Aquella era la quinta noche consecutiva en que ambos tenían pesadillas y él se veía obligado a realizar aquel ritual para que pudiesen dormir algo y, pensó mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesita de noche, aquello le estaba pasando factura a él también.

Acarició los rizos de Canadá con un suspiró agotado. Normalmente era Alfred quien lloraba y le llamaba por la noche cuando estaba asustado, pero en aquella ocasión había sido él quien lo había hecho. Su pesadilla, como siempre, tenía que ver con ángeles. A Matthew siempre le habían dado mucho miedo las pinturas y las estatuas de ángeles, por algún motivo, y últimamente no dejaba de soñar con figuras. Figuras de ángeles grises con sonrisas caninas que le perseguían…

Y luego estaba Alfred…

-¿Arthur?

_Who saw him die?_

_I, said the Fly, with my little eye, I saw him die._

El rubio parpadeó y se inclinó sobre la mirada somnolienta de Alfred, que tenía los ojos entreabiertos y le miraba con confusión.

-Duérmete, Alfred.

-¿Vas a irte?-dijo el americano, ignorando al mayor y conteniendo un bostezo, pero sus ojos le miraron nerviosos-. Dijiste que pasarías la noche con nosotros.

-Dije que pasaría la noche hasta que os durmierais-corrigió Arthur en un murmullo para no despertar al otro niño, que aún seguía dormido al lado de su gemelo-. Alfred, mañana tengo que reunirme con un comerciante a primera hora. Es muy importante, ¿entiendes?

_No. Claro que no lo entendía._

-Pero si te vas los fantasmas vendrán a por mí. Y las brujas…-gimió, medio incorporándose rápidamente de la cama para agarrar la manga del mayor con fuerza e impedir que dejase el cuarto. Arthur negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Alfred, te he dicho un millón de veces que las brujas y los fantasmas no son malos-y era verdad. Había cosas peores. _Mucho_ peores…

-¡Tampoco son buenos!

-Alfred…

-Vale, vale…Lo siento.

Arthur suspiró y se inclinó para besarle la frente tal y como había hecho antes con Matthew.

-Buenas noches, Alfred-dijo, antes de darse la vuelta.

Por supuesto, no era tan descorazonado como para dejar el pequeño rubio solo sabiendo que estaba asustado, pero tenía una sospecha...que tenía que confirmar. No le gustaba dejarlo así pero tenía que ponerse en marcha antes de que…

-Arthur…

Arthur se volvió y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Me cantas una canción?

Lo dijo en voz tan baja que apenas fue capaz de oírle con claridad, como si temiese que el adulto fuese a reírse de una petición tan (_adorable_) infantil. De hecho, estaba seguro de que el rubio se iba a negar pero, menos de tres segundos después, ya se encontraba nuevamente entre los brazos protectores de su guardián, que lo acunaban con suavidad.

_No_, pensó Arthur para si mismo, regañándose mentalmente, _no podía negarle nada. Y menos cuando sabía que tenía miedo. _

Luego empezó a cantar.

_Who caught his blood?_

_I, said the Fish, with my little dish, I caught his blood._

_Who'll make the shroud?_

_I, said the Beetle, with my thread and needle, I'll make the shroud._

_Who'll dig his grave?_

_I, said the __Owl__, with my pick and shovel, I'll dig his grave._

Alfred cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por la voz de Inglaterra, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Él era valiente, claro que lo era, y cuando fuera mayor protegería a su Arthur de todo aquello que asustase al británico (_¿hay algo que le asuste? ¡Pero si es tan valiente!_) pero los fantasmas…bueno, por ahora prefería dejar ese asunto en manos del otro. Porque era muy fácil olvidar sus horribles pesadillas cuando los labios del mayor le hacían cosquillas en el pelo al susurrarle aquellas nanas tranquilizadoramente…

Iba tan sumido en sus palabras, que no oyó los golpes.

Arthur sí lo hizo.

No se inmutó.

Eran irregulares y lentos, como si alguien estuviese caminando cojeando, pero sin ser eso del todo. Era como el sonido de la fruta podrida al estrellarse contra el suelo. Como los latidos de un corazón al descubierto.

Matthew, aún dormido, frunció el ceño y empezó a temblar.

Arthur siguió tarareando, y nuevamente no se inmutó cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento helado se coló por la ventana entreabierta, apagando las velas que había encendidas. La temperatura había descendido diez grados en un segundo sin motivo aparente, pero su única reacción fue tapar más a sus niños para que no cogieran frío.

-Arthur… ¿por qué hace tanto frío…?-murmuró Alfred somnolientamente.

-La ventana está abierta-respondió, interrumpiendo un segundo su nana-. Duérmete. Estoy aquí.

_Estoy aquí_ eran las palabras mágicas que lograron que el niño acabase por volver a dormirse del todo. _Estoy aquí_, fue lo único que dijo Arthur mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que sabía que estaba apunto de pasar. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas, y un segundo después escuchó con detenimiento cómo los pasos se detenían justo detrás de la puerta del dormitorio. Sus ojos se clavaron en la llave que había echado y que sobresalía por la cerradura y que ahora comenzaba a girar lentamente.

Finalmente, la llave dejó de girar e, impulsada por una fuerza invisible, cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Muy lentamente la puerta de la habitación empezó a abrirse y un fuerte olor a podrido llenó el cuarto, haciendo que los pequeños se removiesen, asqueados, en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Who'll be the parson?_

_I, said the __Rook__, with my little book, I'll be the parson._

Y, por supuesto, Arthur no se inmutó cuando una sombra, que parecía cambiar en mil formas diferentes a cada segundo que pasaba, entró en la habitación.

La ventana se abrió de golpe, dejando que otra ráfaga de viento descendiente la temperatura por lo menos cinco grados más. Un murmullo lejano, de mil voces agudas y chirriantes como la de una verja al abrirse, explotó en sus oídos. La sombra avanzó hacía la habitación, pero sus ojos, negros como dos pozos sin fondo, miraban a Matthew, que comenzó a sollozar y gemir lastimeramente, mientras poco a poco iba tomando la forma de un ángel de mirada vacía cruel y sonrisa canina, de dientes afilados y podridos.

Arthur posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Matthew, que temblaba (_No temas, Matthew, no os hará nada_)y miró a al criatura fijamente a los ojos.

Su voz sonó serena cuando habló:

-Nadie te ha invocado, Bogeyman. Pierdes el tiempo aquí.

El ángel negro pareció fijarse en él por primera vez y Arthur suspiró con fastidio, moviendo el pie justo a tiempo para evitar que una serpiente oscura, viscosa y llena de lodo, emergiese del piso para atraparlo.

-A mí no puedes hacerme nada, Asustador. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de ser un niño al que podías aterrorizar. Pierdes el tiempo-dijo, ladeando una sonrisa altanera antes de ponerse nuevamente serio-. No eres bienvenido en esta casa. Aquí no hay ningún niño que puedas llevarte-su voz sonó cortante como un látigo cuando añadió-. Los míos, al menos, _no_.

_Who'll be the parson?_

_I, said the Rook, with my little book, I'll be the parson._

La criatura pareció estremecerse ante aquellas palabras y su rostro cambió al de un hombre, descompuesto y demacrado. Su estómago tenía un profundo tajo por la mitad y con cada movimiento regaba el suelo con sendos ríos de sangre oscura. Era como uno de los fantasmas que Alfred tanto temía, y Arthur entrecerró los ojos con furia al ver que tomaba aquella forma, notando como era ahora Alfred quien estaba llorando en sueños.

_Son míos_, dijo el aterrador susurro de voces, _ellos ya son míos. Dámelos._

Unas manos, oscuras, putrefactas, salieron de entre las sombras mientras hablaban para lanzarse sobre Alfred, y, como si lo estuviera viendo o sintiendo en sueños, el niño gritó. Pero los ojos verdes de Arthur seguían brillando de un modo inquietante, impasibles.

-No te temo-repitió, con una voz que no parecía la suya. Era demasiado vieja, emanaba demasiado poder. Las manos se detuvieron de inmediato, a centímetros de su destino-. Es mi última advertencia. Déjale. Déjales a ellos y a sus sueños en paz.

La mueca de la criatura, aún con el rostro de aquel hombre muerto, cambió para enseñar sus dientes puntiagudos y putrefactos, fiero, y comenzó a avanzar hacía él, deslizándose con ese sonido a entrañas estampadas, tan rápidamente que antes de que pudiese hacer nada ya estaba a apenas un centímetro del rostro de Arthur.

_No puedes echarme_, rugió agudamente. Sus labios oscuros se movían como el deslizar de un millón de serpientes, _no puedes destruirme._

_Who'll carry the link?_

_I, said the Linnet, I'll fetch it in a minute, I'll carry the link._

Entonces Alfred volvió a gemir en sus brazos, y por primera vez el rostro del inglés vaciló apenas un segundo. Aquella criatura se alimentaba del miedo de la gente, y él estaba completamente aterrorizado. Porque no le importaba que algo le pasase a él. Pero los niños eran otro cantar. Casi había cogido a Matthew. Tenía a Alfred.

Y el británico podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa, a cualquiera, menos perder a Alfred. A él no.

A él nunca.

La criatura olió su vacilación y las cuencas vacías que tenía por ojos parecieron entornarse con crueldad. De inmediato alargó la mano y sus afiladas uñas cortaron la mejilla del inglés en una caricia. Un hilo de sangre manó de la herida, que se puso negra. La criatura se relamió con placer.

Y entonces unas imágenes cruzaron la mente del inglés paralizándole y haciéndole tensarse de puro miedo. Con un pánico que hacía años que no había sentido.

_Sus hermanos golpeándole y burlándose de él. Olor a sangre. A fuego. Sus queridas haditas cayendo fusiladas porque la gente ya no creía en ellas. Una jaula. La sensación de sentirse débil. _

Todas las cosas que alguna vez había temido o temería pasaron por sus pupilas a la velocidad de la luz, y el Bogeyman volvió a relamerse al ver su expresión, deslizando sus afiladas y largas uñas hacia Alfred…

_Who'll bear the pall?_

_We, said the Wren, both the cock and the hen, We'll bear the pall._

_Más sangre. La primera vez que Alfred se había herido de gravedad después de caerse de lo alto de un árbol. Francia amenazando con que iba a quitárselo; a él y a Matthew. Sus hermanos mayores. Pólvora. _

Las uñas de la criatura rozaron la mejilla del niño y la respiración del pequeño comenzó a hacerse irregular.

_Imágenes que aún no habían pasado. Cosas que no entendía. Unos soldaditos de madera. Un uniforme de color azul contra uno de color rojo. Lluvia. _

"_Solías ser tan grande…"_

_Who'll sing a psalm?_

_I, said the __Thrush__, as she sat on a bush, I'll sing a psalm._

Arthur parpadeó con fuerza y volvió a abrir los ojos, saliendo del trance justo a tiempo de ver a la criatura prácticamente sobre Alfred.

Sus orbes verdes chisporrotearon de furia.

-Has agotado mi paciencia completamente, asquerosa criatura-escupió, alzando la mano de forma autoritaria entre el ser y América-. No volverás a esta casa ni a por estos niños ni ahora ni _nunca_-la herida en la mejilla le escocía pero lo ignoró. Sus ojos eran dos llamaradas verdes-. Puedo destruirte. Ahora te lo ordeno: _¡Fuera!_

El Asustador le miró y algo en su expresión cambió. En su mirada fiera. En su rostro putrefacto, en su voz chirriante, envenenando los oídos de la nación con unas ultimas palabras:

_¡No podrás esconderlos de mí siempre, acabarán siendo míos!_

Arthur entornó la mirada, y su voz sonó igual de letal cuando repitió.

-**¡Fuera!**

Y esa última palabra fue la que más hizo eco en la habitación (_Fuera, fuera…_) y la criatura le miró con la sorpresa grabada en sus facciones. Un instante después una nueva ráfaga de aire helado obligó a la nación a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Apretó a Alfred contra su pecho y contuvo el aliento mientras oía un último grito, agudo como cien mil cristales rayados, y un instante después la habitación se volvió repentinamente más cálida.

_Who'll toll the bell?_

_I said the __bull__, because I can pull, I'll toll the bell._

Arthur no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que habían vuelto a quedarse completamente solos.

Entonces Matthew gimió y entreabrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó varias veces, dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad antes de poder enfocarle. Se sentía…raro. Como si hubiese estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo y no lograse acordarse de qué o por qué exactamente.

-¿Arthur?-susurró, mirándole-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…tienes a Alfred en brazos?

Arthur no respondió en seguida. Su mirada permaneció fija en la habitación y la puerta, que habían vuelto a su estado original, antes de mirar al canadiense y sonreírle con cansancio.

-Se despertó y le estaba cantando una canción. Ya ha pasado todo-explicó y repitió-. Ya ha pasado todo…me quedaré con vosotros toda la noche.

-Creía…que tenías una reunión importante mañana…

-No ire. Ahora duérmete de nuevo-dijo. Y otra vez las palabras mágicas surtieron su efecto. Porque no había nada más tranquilizador, que les diera más la sensación de estar a salvo como cada vez que Arthur las decía-. Estoy contigo.

Menos de un minuto después, el rubio le hizo caso y cayó rendido. Arthur deslizó la mirada por toda la habitación una vez más antes de dejar a Alfred de nuevo en la cama, al lado de su hermano, para besarle la frente a ambos.

-Dulces sueños-susurró suavemente, mirándolos. Pero era una expresión retórica. Por supuesto que sus niños tendrían dulces sueños de nuevo.

Él se había encargado de aquello, al fin y al cabo.

Y se encargaría de que siguiese siendo así.

_All the birds of the air__ fell a-sighing and a-sobbing,_

_when they heard the bell toll__ for poor Cock Robin._

_

* * *

_

Notas de la autora: No tengo mucho que decir. No me gustó para nada como me quedó el resultado, aunque la idea inicial sí me gustaba. *se deprime* n-no se escribir terror, sin duda…

No todas las criaturas de Arthur son buenas y adorables. Pero me gusta que Arthur las conozca y pueda sobreponerse a ellas, al menos para proteger a sus niños. Sobretodo a Alfred. Daría su vida por Matthew, por supuesto, pero todo el mundo sabe que bebe los vientos por Alfred *ríe* es un amor. Ojalá más gente escribiera cosas por el estilo *suspira*

La nana que canta Arthur no está completa. Se llama "_Who killed Cock Robin_?" para los que sepáis inglés veréis que es un tanto…inquietante Uu. Espero que os haya gustado.

Dedicado a **Katblack13**. Porque dijo que le gusto y por ser la mejor esposita que una pueda tener. Yo también espantaría al Bogeyman por ti, nena, y lo sabes~

¿Review?


End file.
